clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xel'Naga
Xel'Naga, also known as the Imperial Warlord of Darkness, is the Imperial Emperor's right-hand penguin and trusted advisor. Xel'Naga, one of the Seven Imperial Warlords, controlls the element of darkness - as his title suggests. This menacing warlord is the most dangerous out of the seven, capable of summoning terrible and dark magic that may even rival Darktan at his own game. Because of Xel'Naga's high recognition and power he occupies two areas, unlike the other six warlords whom are each only designated one area. Xel'Naga occupies both the Imperial Base, and the Chilling Castle. Xel'Naga wears dark purple robes, outlined with flames and has a decagram symbol underneath his belt. His feathers and beak have the complexion of a Ninja suit, and he has big, bushy eyebrows. Though all of the Seven Imperial Warlords use the form of Card-Jitsu to summon spells and attacks, Xel'Naga uses dark elemental cards to summon powerful surges of dark-jitsu spells. When Xel'Naga draws a darkness element card to use in battle, the card's number (ranging from 1 to 10) dictates the strength of the spell. Interestingly, Xel'Naga is one of two warlords (the latter, being Aelios) whom was trained by a Sensei. Xel'Naga was trained by Sensei Wraith's guidelines, whereas Aelios was trained by Fire Sensei. Upon Ninja Wraith's death, Xel'Naga will become the new shogun and High Sensei of Wraith Ninjas. Xel'Naga will be the third shogun in line to teach the Wraith Ninjas, preceded by Ninja Wraith and Sensei Wraith respectively. As the Imperial Emperor's personal guard, Xel'Naga's personality towards his master is extremely loyal, which is dramatically different from his personality towards the minions he commands, constantly referring to his subordinates as "dogs" and treating them with a vicious and callus rule. Between the minions, he is the most feared warlord yet his malevolent dominance has proved to bring good results in the imperial legion, as he seems to issue a "tough love" policy on his men which gets them prepared for the worst that the icy climate of Antarctica has to offer. Background In training Like the other Seven Imperial Warlords, Xel'Naga was created by splicing penguin DNA with a certain type of element. In Xel'Naga's case, the element he was spliced with was a Doom Weed, which acted as the representation of darkness. After Xel'Naga spawned into the world, he was sent to be trained by Sensei Wraith, since the Imperial Emperor thought it fitting for Xel'Naga to train with someone who knows the dark arts. Xel'Naga wasn't perfect at dark-jitsu, as he made a few clumsy mistakes - the biggest mistake was accidently blowing a hole through one of the supporting foundations of Sensei Wraith's Dojo walls, thus collapsing said wall. However, with time he improved greatly and became a master of dark-jitsu, second only to Ninja Wraith. Incidently, Xel'Naga was going to be picked as the next shogun, preceding Sensei Wraith, but his position was usurped by Ninja Wraith, whom Sensei Wraith picked merely because he assumed Ninja Wraith was trying to keep a balance, whereas Xel'Naga was only getting trained because of his imperial connections. Sensei Wraith and Ninja Wraith discussed about Xel'Naga's position in the Dojo, and they both agreed that he should become the next in line to take the position of shogun after Ninja Wraith passes. Sensei Wraith then began to talk with his younger brother Sensei if Xel'Naga should succeed Ninja Wraith, and Sensei was reluctant about Xel'Naga's fate. Sensei's exact words were; Xel'Naga will fall Imperial is his path He will not succeed Sensei Wraith disagreed on this, since Xel'Naga proved to be quite the Sensei should Ninja Wraith pass. Despite Xel'Naga's imperialistic views, he was sure that he would lead aspiring Wraith Ninjas with pride. In the Imperial Forces Xel'Naga serves as the emperor's personal guard, as well as a warlord. When his training was finished, he was one of the main warlords who authorized the takeover of Turtly. After Turtly was taken over and renamed to Zenthexia, Xel'Naga was granted the Chilling Castle, as well as the Imperial Base due to the Imperial Emperor being there on occasion. This made the rest of the warlords extremely jealous, as they were only allowed to occupy one space of land whereas Xel'Naga had two occupants. Some warlords even plotted against Xel'Naga - Aelios being one of them, since he believed that his fire could "light up the darkness" that shrouds Xel'Naga. However, Aelios's plans to overthrow Xel'Naga failed, since the other warlords told him that the master would intervene. Xel'Naga was granted control of the Imperial Knights, much to the knight's dismay as Xel'Naga proved himself to be a ruthless taskmaster. However, his rule proved its worth when a battalion of knights were facing off against a cavalcade of Dark Archons that Darktan sent to fend off the imperial forces. Xel'Naga and his knights successfully held off the Dark Archons and prevented them from entering Zenthexia, sending them back to the Darktonian Realm bruised and injured. A second wave was planning to attack Zenthexia as well, only this time coming from Nightmare instead, since he had his eye on Zenthexia for quite awhile and wasn't willing to share it. The Imperial Emperor demanded reinforcements due to the injuries the knights sustained from the last battle, and all seven warlords united against the onslaught of X-Antibodies that Nightmare had in store for them. After a tiring battle, the imperial forces emerged victorious against Nightmare's Army. Because of Xel'Naga's abilities, the other warlords began to accept him as one of them and nobody dared question Xel'Naga's authority anymore. Involvement Xel'Naga occupies the Imperial Base and the Chilling Castle in the USA. Most of the time he is seen in the Imperial Base, although for his own amusement he does come down to Chilling Castle now and then merely to torture and insult the prisoners in the dungeon. He, along with the other six warlords, holds a key that unlocks the door to the Imperial Emperor's throne room. If one were to obtain all seven keys, they would unlock all seven padlocks and enter Raleigh's throne room. Xel'Naga commands the Imperial Knights, as well as a section of Imperial Troopers. Many of these troops are stationed at the Imperial Base to help Xel'Naga protect the emperor and carry out their master's will. Xel'Naga and his troops are stationed around the Emperor's Chamber - though some of them guard core rooms of the flying fortress such as the control room, the boiler room, and other places that would require security. Another section of Xel'Naga's troops are stationed in the Chilling Castle, where they guard the prisoners, whom were former residents of Turtly - now known as the imperial land Zenthexia. His relationship towards the other warlords is respectful, though Xel'Naga believes that his fellow warlords are afraid of his position and power. Normal penguins and creatures who are neutral he could care less about - he just sees them as cannon fodder that can be used in wars. He seems to enjoy playing Find Four in the Ski Lodge, and when off duty Xel'Naga can be seen playing Find Four with penguins and other creatures. Trivia *''Xel'Naga's'' robes look similar to that of Fire Sensei's robes. He also seems to have the same bushy eyebrows as Sensei. *Strangely, Xel'Naga can walk in the presence of a Doom Weed, or even eat it and he won't receive the consequences. Most likely this is due to his DNA partially coming from a Doom Weed. Xel'Naga considers Doom Weeds a delicacy. See also *Imperial Emperor *Imperial Base *Seven Imperial Warlords Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:ninjas Category:villains Category:Imperial Forces Category:Super Penguins